


Flirting, Hurting, Loving

by OuMiyuki



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Another Short Fic, F/F, Fluff, Related to rain, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 20:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11298024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OuMiyuki/pseuds/OuMiyuki
Summary: A conversation between Honoka and Kotori after Kotori almost falls due to the rainwater. Simply Honoka and Kotori declaring their love for each other again.(Don't believe the title, there's no hurt in this!)





	Flirting, Hurting, Loving

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently the rain gives me lots of inspiration. :')

The floor is wet from the heavy rain that passed. Honoka and Kotori was walking to the mart to shop for dinner when Kotori slips on some water and almost falls.

"Ah!"

Honoka was quick to catch Kotori in her arms, helping the ash-brunette be stable on her feet again.

Honoka grins playfully. "Kotori-chan, I know you'll always fall for me, but you don't have to fall on pur-"

Kotori wondered for a moment what romantic catchphrase her girlfriend might spew, but frowned when it was to tease her.

"Honoka-chan!"

Kotori pushed her laughing girlfriend away.

When Honoka did not bother to align their walking again, Kotori pouted and pulled the gingerhead back.

Honoka wore a smug grin. "Do you want me away or beside you~?"

Kotori puffed her cheeks out as she directed her pout directly at her girlfriend. Honoka kept the smug grin as she waited for a reply.

"I don't want you..." Kotori started and left her sentence hanging.

"Is that so..?" Honoka's smugness disappeared as though it never was there, replaced with a hurt puppy - shimmering eyes, lips in a pout, and droopy puppy ears and tail were visible to Kotori.

Kotori felt a tad bit guilty for making Honoka give such a hurt look, but it was Honoka's fault for teasing her first.

"I don't want you." Kotori repeated while stepping in front of the gingerhead and wrapping her arms around Honoka's waist. "To ever leave me."

Honoka naturally wrapped her arms around Kotori's waist and nuzzled their noses. "I'll never leave you."

Kotori giggled softly. "Me too."

Honoka smiled widely and dived in for a smooch, which her girlfriend more than happily obliged.

Who cares if the people passing by was staring at them making out? The only thing that mattered was Honoka loves Kotori, Kotori loves Honoka, their tongues were exploring each other once again and their hands holding each other closely; providing all the warmth needed for after the rain. This was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> So...when I was going to the mart to shop for my lunch, I might have almost fell, and that's when inspiration caught me. v -chuckles-
> 
> More HonoKoto with the rain~
> 
> And as I mentioned in the summary, I couldn't come up with a title for this little short. :P Hopefully it didn't scare anyone away. -laughs nervously- OwO
> 
> Leave a comment if you like~ :'3 (Honoka and Kotori will be there smooching as they read through them~)


End file.
